User talk:Fedora Lord Para 348
Dragoon vs. Hydra should be the next battle. Air Ride Glider vs. Air Ride Powerhouse. One pwned the air, one pwned the ground. And its a great match-up. Meta Knight vs. Bugzzy would be unfair-too many Meta Knight fans! King Dedede vs. Zero Two is also unfair-Everyone hates King Dedede! Dragoon vs. Hydra is the perfect match. And as for my suggestion (meta knight vs Dedede)? Solar flute 06:14, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Welcome! I'm not to active here myself, honestly, but it's good to see a new user taking so much intrest in this Wiki! Max2 (P.S. Sorry if this is really late. I've been at my grandparents, and no computor there) did you see my new battle? The team battle is the new idea that i came up with, look at the decide the next battle and see if you approve. if yu do can you help me with publicity?Thothgamer 05:15, 7 July 2008 (UTC) HUZZAH! ik lol, im everywhere. EVERYWHERE. EVEN YOUR BEDROOM WINDOW, CLOSET, AND UNDER YOUR BED... LOL! Kperfekt722 02:24, 20 July 2008 (UTC) I like Waddle Dees --KirbyFan 19:46, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks^^ Thank You,but talk to Blue Ninjakoopa about joinin' the krew.And thanks your're the only person I know who likes Kirby & Meta Knight:( I like them too--Blue Ninjakoopa 21:28, 11 August 2008 (UTC) What's Up? Nice to see a fellow Smash Wiki user here. You can join our crew, but make sure you don't vandalize anything. I'll talk to Max2 about promoting you to sysop. We just don't up and give promotions, ya know. You've made lot's of contributions, so I think Max2 will be okay with it. See ya :) :User:Blue Ninjakoopa Blue U talked to KirbyCute14 Thanks for talking to KirbyCute14.She hasnt been here for a long time (because she forgot her password^^;)but anyways thanks for talking to her! KirbyCute14 Congradulations :) I heard you've been promoted to sysop. Nice job ;) :--Blue Ninjakoopa 22:05, 11 August 2008 (UTC) YO!!! You do know that when you banned that dumb R.O.B guy, you also banned Kperfekt722, right. We all know you are sysop, so unban R.O.B please, it's the only way to free Kperfect722 Hurry please, :--Blue Ninjakoopa 01:35, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Hmmm Listen I know you hate me, but if we wanna improve this wiki, we gotta stick together. If you're against me, this will be the last message I send you, but if you're with me, we can chat. :--Blue Ninjakoopa 03:19, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Fine, since we are on the same page. Could you do me a favor and make your sig an actual link? Oh and... DON'T YELL AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :--Blue Ninjakoopa 03:35, 17 August 2008 (UTC) KP HE'S ALREADY BEEN UNBLOCKED!!! JEEZ, WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND YELLING AT ME!!!!!???????? :--Blue Ninjakoopa 02:55, 27 August 2008 (UTC) A note You blocked 24.62.130.129 for a silly reason.--KirbyFan (talk| ) 15:32, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Where R U!? ParaGoomba,where the heck are u!?I miss ya and u havnt talked to me in a while!? (please talk to me!) User:DragoonRider DRider User talk:DragoonRider Talk OMyGOD!!! I just went a bit crazy on Blue saying that he drove me crazy,and luckly, Im not getting banned cause of this.(Your my only friend I could explain my problems to & I need your help to figure out my problems.If this problem is not important to u thats okay)DRider What's this? I thought we were done arguing, DR? --Blue Ninjakoopa 07:22, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Hello? You blocked 24.62.130.129 for a silly reason.-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 15:11, 7 September 2008 (UTC) sup ? Kperfekt722 21:46, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Would you... Do you think you would be able to make us a new logo for the upper left-hand corner of the Wiki? Me and the other sysops still need to finalize what exactly we want it to be, but I just want to find someone who could make it later on. I'm asking around, so be sure to get back to me as soon as possible! Thanks! -EmptyStar What the Where on earth did that come from? --Blue Ninjakoopa 10:11, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Why, Hello! Why, Hello! Why, Hello! Why, Hello! Where are ya, buddy? Haven't heard from you in a while. You okay? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:00, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Fine. Be like that. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 04:02, 23 October 2008 (UTC) SURPRISE Hey,Paragoomba,I have a gift for all your hard work!!!!!!!!!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oz4MU5Umu3o User:DragoonRider DRider User talk:DragoonRider Talk If you aren't too busy ignoring me I was wondering if you'll ever start contributing here on the Wiki instead of kissing the Squallinoa guy's ass. I was also wondering when you'll get Wi-Fi. Plz respond. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 19:06, 1 November 2008 (UTC) -_- What the hell kind of bug crawled up your ass? One minute we're buddies and the next minute you ignore me. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 17:57, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Did you just move in or something? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 18:27, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Template Its you delete a template that failed? the name is that Template: Me KiByAnDyOuRpUyOtalk 11:34, 20 January 2009 (UTC) HEY!! Man Its so good to be back! Hey ParaG! Its me,DRider! Ive been gone for a long time so im making a quick run and saying hi to all my friends!! Glad to see you ok!! User:DragoonRider DRider User talk:DragoonRider Talk Wow I Wish I have Thyis Many Friends Hey i came here to talk and i want to be friends with all of you! ??? Yo, Paragoomba! You there??? User:DragoonRider DRider User talk:DragoonRider Talk Mah boiiiii It's been ages! You've gone past that fail troll phase, correct? I'd really like for us to be friends again. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 01:20, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :...if you keep failing like you just did, there won't be any friendship. I seriously regret teaching internet slang lol. Try saying to me again in clear english, thanks. ... You have returned? It's been a long time.--'KirbyFan(talk•blog• • )' 19:27, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Hey guy! I noticed you! ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 17:24, 23 August 2009 (UTC) What the waffles is your problem? What the waffles is your problem you bitch? 17:38, November 27, 2009 (UTC) k Come join our new forum. http://smashkliq.proboards.com/index.cgi http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 05:38, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Hi. I plan on making new proboards in the future. I want you to join them, being one of my closest friends. Let me know if you're still here. :) http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 02:04, December 22, 2009 (UTC) New Proboards! http://101imcool.proboards.com/index.cgi http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 04:15, December 23, 2009 (UTC) y0 When are you joining my website? A response would suffice, thanks!~ Blue Ninjakoopa 03:33, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Wikia IRC. Please join the Kirby Wiki IRC channel: *http://www.wikihow.com/Register-a-User-Name-on-Freenode (the Client is below) *http://webchat.freenode.net/ (enter ##Kirby Wiki where it says Channels) Thank you, Blue Ninjakoopa 03:29, February 15, 2010 (UTC) You sneaky fuck! I knew it... you're ignoring me! What gives? I cleared your name with the guys and you repay me by pretending that I don't exist? Dude, what the hell? What did I do? BNK [ |T| ] 21:09, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry about that. Anyway, you're welcome at my boards any time. We all miss you very much, you know. BNK [ |T| ] 18:26, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Admin How do I become an Admin? I have 66. How much more do I need?--Deyna Taggerung Waddle Dee Lover 13:27, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I'll help i'll help with your tomimunt =)~YK64 Stay Cool Like Spinni DRAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!! 'Nuff said.*+-+* 23:43, February 10, 2011 (UTC) meta night my fav character is meta night what is your fav character. Dr.Eggman rox 2 So we meet again... Been a while. A lot of stuff has happened man... A lot of crazy stuff. I've seen some things, man. Things I don't ever want to think about... I-... Uh, let me start over. Basically, I'm hosting a big tournament featuring members of the Smash Circle, past and present. Since you were (at least in my mind) a pretty active member of the circle in late 2008, I figured I'd invite you. So let me know if you want in. Kperfekt Talk Is Cheap... 05:53, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Alright man, just remember this is probably a one time thing. If you change your mind just let me know. Kperfekt Talk Is Cheap... 21:05, May 8, 2011 (UTC) The Kirby of the Stars Tournament When are you going to update the Kirby of the Stars Tournament, seriously I bet people are waiting. It's over 9000!! 22:46, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I found youre kirby of the stars tournament blog and I'm waiting for a new one like ALOT of people are! plz make a new one ASAP!Epicpokemaniac (talk) 00:35, August 27, 2012 (UTC)